


Reason #24: Forgot to Buy a Birthday Gift

by Sundance201



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundance201/pseuds/Sundance201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly forgot Sherlock's birthday present at Bart's, so instead the consulting detective gets a pathologist wrapped in satin and lace for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason #24: Forgot to Buy a Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> After nearly a year, I finally finished this! Woohoo! I don't even know why it took me so long. I hope that you enjoy! All mistakes are solely my own, since I didn't have this one beta'd.

“Shit,” Molly cursed under her breath as she crouched in front of the refrigerator. “Shit, shit, shit,” she lamented further, closing the door and standing up, her hands perched on her hips. She glanced down at her watch, wondering if she had enough time to run back to Bart’s before Sherlock got home. The question was answered for her when she heard the door slam downstairs and the familiar footfalls coming up the stairs. “Shit,” she whispered one last time, her eyes falling shut in defeat, before snapping open and plastering a bright smile on her face as she went into the living room to greet Sherlock. 

“How was the case, darling?” Her nose wrinkled the second that the unfamiliar endearment was out of her mouth. Sherlock gave her a curious look as he undid his scarf and hung it up on the coat rack. She smiled brightly at him again, fidgeting with her hands behind her back. He looked her up and down once and then smirked, going to work on unbuttoning his coat. 

“There was no case. It was a surprise party. Lestrade and John thought it’d be a laugh.” He wore a clear expression of disgust and Molly couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her. Sherlock shrugged off his coat and hung it up, before stalking over to the couch and dramatically flopping down. Molly came and stood in front of him, carefully lowering herself to straddle him. Her arms draped over his shoulders, her fingers seeking out his curls. “Would have been better if you were there,” he said, sitting up a bit and nuzzling against her neck as his hands came up to rest against her hips. 

She laughed. “I would have been but Dr. Hopewell called out at the last minute and I had to cover his shift. You still wouldn’t have been able to sneak out if I was there though. And I probably would have forced you to eat a piece of the cake.”

He made another face. “Mary made me eat a slice. At least she made it, so it wasn’t that horrid processed cake from a store.” 

“Well thank god for that,” she teased, twirling a curl around her finger and watching as Sherlock’s eyes drifted closed in pleasure. “So what would you like to do for your birthday? I was thinking that you could start with your dessert and then we could order in some Chinese?”

His eyes cracked open and he regarded her carefully. “Start with dessert? I assume you are not speaking literally?”

Molly giggled and hopped off his lap, much to his disappointment. She held up a finger. “One minute. I’ll be right back.” She started making her way to their bedroom and then paused halfway there, spinning around to face him. “Why don’t you make sure the doors are locked? Last thing we want is for Mrs. Hudson to interrupt us.”

“What, not enough pudding for the three of us?” Sherlock asked cheekily. Molly rolled her eyes and turned back towards the bedroom. 

Molly quickly shucked off her work clothes, wishing that she’d had time to shower before Sherlock had come home. She was lucky that she’d bought the lingerie yesterday instead of today after her usual shift like she had originally planned. Dr. Hopewell being out had certainly thrown a spanner in the works; she was certain that was why she’d forgotten to grab Sherlock’s gift on her way out of the hospital. She was lucky she got home before he did. 

Hopefully, this would be a suitable substitute, she thought to herself as she grabbed her new lacy chemise. It was satin and light pink with champagne colored lace accents. It had come with matching knickers too, but she hadn’t wasted time putting them on. He was constantly tearing her normal knickers; she figured she wouldn’t even offer her new ones up for sacrifice. 

She let her hair down and shook it out before grabbing the short kimono style robe and haphazardly tied it. When she came back out, Sherlock had taken off his jacket and had unbuttoned his shirt, his pale chest and belly fully exposed for her benefit. “Rather presumptuous of you, Mr. Holmes,” she teased. 

He smirked. “I knew you weren’t keeping pudding in the bedroom, Molly,” he retorted. His eyes lit up as she came to stand in front of him again, this time between his splayed knees. He sat up, his hands reaching out to grasp her hips. His thumbs slipped over the satin of the robe appreciatively. “Mmm, this is nice.”

“All for you, birthday boy,” she murmured, trying her best to sound seductive. Sherlock simply looked up at her and crooked an eloquent eyebrow. Molly huffed in reply. “I was aiming for sexy.”

He still didn’t say anything, but his eyes narrowed and he smirked before he shrugged, turning his attention back to her ensemble. “Is this my dessert then? Molly Hooper, done up in satin and lace, just for me?”

“Got it in one, genius,” she murmured, as his fingers quickly undid the sad little knot holding her robe together, and parted the material easily. She shrugged the robe off and let it fall to the floor. 

“I never used to understand the appeal of birthdays. But that was before I’d gotten a gift like this. I believe I’m much more appreciative now,” he said, running his hands down her torso, relishing in the smooth glide of the material underneath his palms. 

Molly grinned and bent at the waist, hooking a finger under Sherlock’s chin and bringing his attention to her face. He looked up at her with lust-clouded eyes, nearly going cross-eyed as she slowly descended to kiss him. Sherlock moaned against her lips and tried to pull her into his lap, but Molly stood her ground in front of him. She straightened suddenly and then grinned wickedly at him, dropping to her knees between his legs and gently running her hands up his shins, to his thighs, and then back down again. 

She noticed that he was still wearing his shoes and quickly untied and removed one shoe, and then repeated the actions with the other. She grinned up at him again and returned her hands to his thighs, teasingly moving closer and closer to his crotch. Gently, she rubbed her palm over the prominent bulge in front of her. She smiled when Sherlock closed his eyes and groaned, lifting his hips in a silent request. Molly smiled and deftly undid button at the top of his trousers and carefully pulled the zipper down. She hooked her fingers under the elastic band of his pants as well and teasingly eased both articles of clothing down his body. They pooled around his ankles and Molly quickly tugged them fully off, leaving them in a crumpled heap next to her.

There was something so deliciously undone about him in this moment, naked from the waist down with his shirt unbuttoned completely. Molly leaned forward and nuzzled against the warm skin of his thigh, smiling when she heard Sherlock’s sharp intake of breath. “Molly, please,” he whispered, fingers weaving into her hair. His hand was a warm and heavy weight on her head, silently pleading with her to move her mouth just a bit closer to where she knew he wanted it. 

“What do you want, birthday boy?” she murmured, her mouth pressing a kiss against his inner thigh. She scooted forward and shifted upwards, this time pressing a kiss right below his belly, so close to his cock that she figured he could feel her breath on it. His fingers tightened in her hair as he groaned. 

“Your mouth, Molly. Don’t be cruel,” he pleaded. 

She smiled wickedly. “Not being cruel. Just want to make sure that you get exactly what you want today, Sherlock,” she said, right before she bent down and took him into her mouth. She couldn’t fit all of him in her mouth, so her hand came up to take on what she couldn’t. Sherlock groaned and dropped his head back against the top of the couch. 

Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked, her hand working in tandem with her mouth. She pulled off slightly and grinned up at him, her tongue coming out and licking playfully at the top of his cock. Her lips closed over the head, her fingers lightly tracing up the shaft. Sherlock shivered under her ministrations and Molly hummed gently, swirling her tongue against his frenulum. 

Usually Sherlock liked a bit of rougher foreplay, but Molly was determined to drag this out. Her tongue was gentle on his erection. She had to hold back her laughter as he started squirming, his hips bucking up towards her. “Something you need, Sherlock?”

“You’re driving me mad, Molly,” he muttered, his voice rough from his arousal. 

“You look like you’re enjoying it though,” she whispered, lowering her head and licking the drop of pre-come at the tip of his cock. Sherlock groaned and he lifted his head from the back of the couch and opened his eyes, focusing his attention on her. 

“You’re not wrong,” he said wryly and Molly grinned at him, squeezing him gently. “But I want something more now.”

“Your wish is my command, Sherlock. What next?”

His eyes darkened and he sat up abruptly, leaning forward and capturing her chin in his grip. His lips slanted over hers and he kissed her as if his life depended on it. “I want you,” he growled against her lips as they broke apart. “Bedroom, Molly,” he said, standing up and holding out his hand to her. 

He led them into their bedroom and Molly grinned as he unbuttoned his cuffs and shrugged off his shirt, leaving it in a heap on the floor. He then advanced upon her, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her close for a kiss. While they kissed, his hands drifted underneath her chemise, his fingertips dancing along her thighs, across her arse, and up to her lower back. They continued up her body, taking her chemise with them until the material was bunched under her breasts.

He pulled away and grinned wickedly at her as she raised her arms and allowed him to finally bare her completely to his gaze. “No knickers, Molly? How naughty of you,” he murmured, his hand reaching down to cup her, his middle finger sliding through her slick heat. 

“Figured I wouldn’t give you the chance of ruining them,” she teased and Sherlock grinned as he leaned down to kiss her again. The hand that wasn’t pressed against her folds drifted along her body, ghosting over the sides of her breast and down her side, causing goosebumps to erupt in his wake. Molly couldn’t help but shiver in his hold. “How do you want me, birthday boy?” she whispered against his lips. She gasped when the tip of his finger just barely breached her entrance. 

“On top,” he muttered. “I love watching you while you ride me.”

She grinned and stepped away from him, pushing against his shoulder and guiding him towards the bed. He sat down and twisted, before reclining against the pillows, smiling as she climbed up onto the bed, one knee on either side of his torso. She lowered herself slowly, her heat pressed snugly against his cock. Sherlock groaned and his hands flew to her hips, gripping them tightly. She whimpered as she slid against him, teasing both of them as she moved. 

“This isn’t much of a birthday gift – making me beg all the time,” Sherlock grumbled. One of his hands reached up and wrapped around the back of her neck, urging her down. 

She giggled. “So impatient,” she teased, briefly kissing him before reaching down between their bodies and positioning his cock perfectly against her entrance. She slid down on him slowly, moaning against his lips as she finally seated herself fully on him. “Happy?”

His hand on her neck slid up into her hair and tugged just enough to make her groan. His fingers loosened and she took advantage of it by leaning forward and kissing his clavicle as she started to move her hips. She loved this position too; she felt so in control and loved being able to torture Sherlock the way that he so often tortured her while they made love. She felt Sherlock shift beneath her and felt his knees coming up behind her back. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw his feet were planted on the bed, giving him some leverage to thrust up into her.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” he muttered. Both of his hands came down to her hips and gripped them tightly, moving her in time with his thrusts. “I love watching you bouncing on my cock, love feeling you clench around me.” One particularly rough thrust had her gasping and falling forward, bracing herself on his chest as her hair fell around them like a curtain. One hand left her hip and traveled up to her back, urging her down further so that she was lying on top of him, her face tucked into the hollow of his neck. “Love everything about you, Molly,” he whispered.

She whimpered and cried out against him, as the friction on her clit from the new angle pushed her towards her climax. “Love you too, Sherlock,” she replied, her words hot against his skin. Another thrust and she moaned as her orgasm hit her. 

Sherlock growled and thrust up a few more times, groaning out her name as he came as well. “Fuck,” he muttered, turning his face towards her and pressing a kiss against her sweat-dampened hair. 

“Yep, we did that,” she said, giggling happily. She moved as if she was about to shift off of him, but his hand on her back held her in place. 

After a few more seconds spent in post-coital bliss, Sherlock’s hand drifted down to her hip and pinched her playfully. “I forgive you for forgetting my birthday gift at Bart’s.”

She pressed both her hands to his chest and lifted herself up. She pursed her lips and furrowed her brows. “I’d ask how you figured that out but I know that I’d just be wasting my time. I was probably really obvious about it, wasn’t I?”

He chuckled and nodded, his fingers tracing up and down her spine gently. “Very, very obvious. But I very much enjoyed this birthday gift as well. And I doubt that Mr. Ward’s eyeballs will be going anywhere; we can go and get them tomorrow.”

She smiled at him and placed a quick kiss against his lips. “Happy birthday, Sherlock Holmes.”


End file.
